poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward
Edward is a blue mixed-traffic engine. Bio Edward is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. Since the sixth season, Edward's persona differs slightly. Despite his reputation of being kind and friendly, Edward has sometimes seemed to act cheeky. Edward has also acted with a lack of confidence in himself in that he keeps secrets from the other engines and the Fat Controller, when he was once leaking steam and likewise when he was told to pull the post train whilst Percy was being repaired. Sometimes, Edward has seemed to share the same personality as James, such as when he decided to show off his special waterwheel and laughed at Thomas when he was wearing a funny funnel. Main Weaponary in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series Engine * AA-12 auto Shotgun Trainsformer *Fusion Shotgun/sword combo *Photon blaster Trivia *Edward met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Edward will meet Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Tai and their friends in Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Edward made his first debut in Thomas' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Edward will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Tigger refers to him as "Edward-boy". *Edward's also best friends with Shining Armor and Seabreeze. *Edward is great friends with Hercules. *In Stuingtion's series, Edward is also Fluttershy's boyfriend, and Emily's in Hiatt Grey's and Iamnater1225's. *In robot form, Edward's Fusion shotgun resembles Megatron's Fusion shotgun from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *In Mustang Fan's series, Edward is also Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend, *In Team Vorton Adventure Series, he appears in The Island of Code-dor! and Team Vorton arrived inside Edward's train after opening the portal, Edward was unaware of this, but Team Vorton told him about what they do. *In the CGI Version, he is voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK. and William Hope in the US. *Edward will meet Noah in Noah's Adventures in Thomas and Friends The Adventures Begins. *In Noah's Adventures in Sodor's Legend ofthe Lost Treasure, Edward knew what really Happened That Thomas DID Find the Pirate ship at the Cavern and was very cross of Sir Topham Hatt. Gallery RWS Edward.png|Edward from the RWS Edward'sExploitRS3.png|Edward damaged EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS4.png|Edward missing a wheel SavedFromScrap1.png|Edward as he appears in the Model Series. CallingAllEngines!181.png|Edward the scarecrow Edwrd 2-6-0.jpg|Edward potrayed as a 2-6-0 Edward trainsformer II.png|Edward as a transformer Edward as Star Swirl the Bearded.png|Edward as Star Swirl the Bearded Edward Pony.png|Edward as a pegasus Stallion Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Engines Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Mentors Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Wise Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Pegasus Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Trainsformers Category:Boyfriends Category:Trainbots Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:The Steam Team Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Voice of Reason Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Team Vorton Adventure Series allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies